summerlands6thfandomcom-20200214-history
List of episodes
Series overview Episodes In the following table, "№" refers to the episode's number within the entire series, whereas "#" indicates the episode's number within that particular season. "U.S. viewers (million)" refers to the number of Americans who viewed the episode on the night of broadcast. Episodes are listed by the order in which they aired, and may not necessarily correspond to their production codes. ‡ denotes an hour-long episode. Season 1: 1999 Season 2: 1999–2000 Season 3: 2000–2001 Season 4: 2001–2002 Season 5: 2002–2003 Season 6: 2003–2004 Season 7: 2004–2005 Season 8: 2005–2006 ● One New Main Character and featuring four New characters in this Season. Season 9: 2006–2007 Season 10: 2007–2008 Season 11: 2008–2009 * [[Danny Antonucci]] making a film ''[[The Summerlands: Big Picture Show: The Movie]]'' will release on September 19, 2009. Season 12: 2009–2010 Season 13: 2010–2011 Season 14: 2011–2012 Season 15: 2012–2013 A Very Simpsons Christmas Season Sixteen: 2013–2014 |} | 372 || 16.01 || "'''The Endless Scammer'''" || align="center"| September 22, 2013 |- style="background:#fff;" | 373 || 16.02 || "'''I ♥ Summer'''" || align="center"| September 29, 2013 |- style="background:#fff;" | 374 || 16.03 || "'''Lots of Laughs'''" || align="center"| October 6, 2013 |- style="background:#fff;" | 375 || 16.04 || "'''President Patrick'''" || align="center"| October 13, 2013 |- style="background:#fff;" | 376 || 16.05 || "'''Mysterious Stranger'''" || align="center"| October 20, 2013 |- style="background:#fff;" | 377 || 16.06 || "'''The Terrifying Tales of Summerlands XV'''" || align="center"| October 29, 2013 |- style="background:#fff;" | 378 || 16.07 || "'''Smoothe Jazz at Peach Creek'''" || align="center"| November 10, 2013 |- style="background:#fff;" | 379 || 16.08 || "'''Keep Peach Creek Beautiful'''" || align="center"| November 17, 2013 |- style="background:#fff;" | 380 || 16.09 || "'''House Sittin' for Sarah'''" || align="center"| November 24, 2013 |- style="background:#fff;" | 381 || 16.10 || "'''The Jawbreaker of Shame'''" || align="center"| November 30, 2013 |- style="background:#fff;" | 382 || 16.11 || "'''Dying for Pie'''" || align="center"| December 1, 2013 |- style="background:#fff;" | 383 || 16.12 || "'''Lost in the Woods'''" || align="center"| December 15, 2013 |- style="background:#fff;" | 384 || 16.13 || "'''Wood of a Birthday'''" || align="center"| January 12, 2014 |- style="background:#fff;" | 385 || 16.14 || "'''Zack's Punishment'''" || align="center"| January 19, 2014 |- style="background:#fff;" | 386 || 16.15 || "'''Return of the Serial Toucher'''" || align="center"| January 26, 2014 |- style="background:#fff;" | 387 || 16.16 || "'''Nagged to Death Again'''" || align="center"| February 2, 2014 |- style="background:#fff;" | 388 || 16.17 || "'''Mommy's Kisses'''" || align="center"| February 9, 2014 |- style="background:#fff;" | 389 || 16.18 || "'''Mooncation'''" || align="center"| February 23, 2014 |- style="background:#fff;" | 390 || 16.19 || "'''Hands Off!'''" || align="center"| March 2, 2014 |- style="background:#fff;" | 391 || 16.20 || "'''UFO'''" || align="center"| March 9, 2014 |- style="background:#fff;" | 392 || 16.21 || "'''Chickestien'''" || align="center"| March 23, 2014 |- style="background:#fff;" | 393 || 16.22 || "'''Return of the Prank Master'''" || align="center"| March 31, 2014 |} Season Seventeen: 2014–2015 Season Eighteen: 2015–2016 War of the Cul-De-Sac Season Nineteen: 2016–2017 Season Twenty: 2017–2018 Season Twenty-One: 2018–2019 ●The final series of the show. Special Episodes ● List of Episode Special. Short Episodes '''Short Episode''' # Pain, Pain, Go Away! The Films Unscheduled episodes =